talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
1987 Demo
(LPC) Hello? Hello? (Dial tone) (LPC) Hello? Hello? (Dial tone) (LPC accomplice) Operator? (Operator) Hello? (LPC) Yes. (Operator) This is an operator, I have a collect call from Gary, will you accept the charges? (Dial tone in background) (LPC accomplice) Gary Gibraltos please. (Transcriber Note - Hard to understand, last name might not be Gibraltos). (LPC) This is the...This is The Tortilla Herder. (Dial tone) (Operator) Will you accept the charges? (Strange music in background) (LPC) Ah, um, where are they calling from? (Operator) New York. Will you accept the charges? (LPC accomplice) Uh, operator? (Operator) Yes? (LPC accomplice) This is Gary Gibraltos please. (LPC) Jefferies Crecent Glick. (Transcriber Note - hard to understand, might not be correct) (Operator) Hello, this is from an operator, I have a collect call from Mike Jones. (Strange noises) Is this an answering machine? (LPC) No, this is a, ummm, a Bread Laboratory. (Strange noises) Who's it from? (Operator) This is uh, I have a collect call from Mike Jones. You accept charges? (More strange noises) (LPC accomplice) There must be like some kind of interference, I can't hear. (Operator) Neither can I, sir. - (Ring) ...Carry records there? Uh, nobody works here by that name. No, I was asking if you carry records. Carry records? Yes. Uhh..Such as? Umm, by various artists...The name of the band is Various Artists. No. Pardon me? Do not have, uh, anybody by that name. What's your problem? Is what I'm saying. Uh, I don't have one, you obviously have one. What kind of problems? What kind of problem do you have? Are you hiring there? Yeah, what kind of problem do I have? Not you. Why? Why should I? Are you hiring though, there? Not dorks. Oh, so why are you working? Is what I'm saying. Ah, because I'm not a homosexual dork like you. (laughs) Ohhhhhh! (hang up sound) -- ...Music, may I help you? Yes, are you hiring? No, we're not. Huh? No, I'm sorry, we're not. Pardon me? Can I help you? Are you hiring? Hey, fuck you in the asshole. HEY! Man, cool it. This is a supervisor. Do you curse to all your customers? I could have you fired for that. Yeah, get out of here you fucking little prick. Come on bud, bring it on. I'll kick... Yeah, you bring it on. - Thank you for holding may I help you. - (Operator) ...For The Loveseat Man from The Slick Panther. (LPC accomplice) Ahhh, hold on, let me get me my manager. I don't know if I can accept it, alright? (Operator) Alright. (LPC accomplice) Alright, hold on. (pause) Yes, hello? Chinese takeout. (Operator) AT&T collect call for The Loveseat Man from The Slick Panther. (LPC accomplice) Ohh, what's this? (Operator) I have an AT&T collect call for... (LPC accomplice) What's that mean? What do I do? Wha...What do I do? Operator? Yes, wha, what's this mean, I don't know what this means. Hello? (Operator) I have a collect call... (LPC accomplice) Uh huh. (Operator) For a party named The Loveseat Man from The Slick Panther. (LPC accomplice) Love what? (Operator) Love. Seat. Man. (LPC accomplice) Uh huh. (Operator) From The Slick Panther. (LPC accomplice) What does collect mean? I don't know what does that mean. (Operator) Collect is where you are paying for the call... -- INCOMPLETE TRANSCRIPTION - Approximately 3:35- 6:45 not yet been transcribed. -- (Operator) And he'll know who I'm talking about? (LPC) Yeah. (LPC accomplice) Hello? (Operator) AT and T collect... (LPC accomplice) Chinese Takeout. (Operator) Pardon? (LPC accomplice) Chinese takeout (Operator) AT and T collect from the Lollipop of Love, will you pay? (LPC accomplice) Uh, lolly, lollipop? (Operator) Uh huh, will you pay? (LPC accomplice) I don't know, uh. (beatboxing sounds start) I have to speak to my father. (Operator) Okay. (LPC accomplice) Uh, love lollipop? (beatboxing continues). Lollipop lover? (Operator) Yes sir, will you pay? (LPC accomplice) (beatboxing and distortion starts) Uh, I can't hear you. (Operator) Will you pay for the call? (LPC accomplice) I can't hear you. (ring) -- INCOMPLETE TRANSCRIPTION - Approximately 7:35 - 8:40 not yet been transcribed. -- (Operator) ...No, No Espanol? No. (Operator) No? Ok, this is Julio Jose, He's calling for Philippe Brown. Is Philippe Brown there? (LPC accomplice) Go ask him to get, uh, Philippe. (Operator) Go get Philippe for me please, could you get Philippe? ...To the phone... Beg your pardon? Well what does he have, A voice... (background noise) Wait a second, I can't, I can't understand this, I'm going to have to disconnect here. (LPC accomplice) Just keep it on, ask him for Philippe. Ohh operator (unintelligible) Philippe. (Operator) Philippe, yeah. I, oh, can I please speak to Philippe? (LPC accomplice) Go get Philippe, Josey. (Operator) Yeah Josey, go get Philippe please. (Spanish TV heard in background) (Operator) What's that? (LPC accomplice) Uh, What? (Operator) Let's, let's call back. Let's call back. (LPC accomplice) Alright, dial back. (Operator) Hold on. - INCOMPLETE TRANSCRIPTION - Approximately 9:30 - End Of Track (10:48) has not yet been transcribed.